Sleepless dreams
by Fire Cronicle
Summary: It's been 2 years since the whole fiasco of the revolution were we won, but nightmares still keep me up at night. Some times I wake up attacking Katniss, not thinking or realizing that she was NOT the person from my dreams. She loves me. I love her. We can get through this. But what if we... Cant?


**AN: Hello my peps! So I am still writing my other story, Falling Apart Bit By Bit, I'm just kinda running out of ideas so I've put it on a break because the next chapter of it will probs be the last because I am running dry on ideas, sooooo. ANYWAY! For this story, I am OBSESSED with the HG so I decided to be tempted enough to write a story based on it so if you like it be sure to tell me in reviews! Read review and enjoy!**

**Peeta's Pov:**

Bang! The dirt underneath our feet flew into the air, some going up some going left but the most of it was flying to the right. It went silent, there was planes above us, we could not see them but we knew they were there, it started up again, they were above the clouds so we did not know for sure if they were coming or not, but I could hear the faint whistling sound, Katniss was next to me and as soon as he heard it she looked at me worry all over her features and fear in her eyes.

"Run!" despite the fact that I was already running, running as fast as I could I forced myself to run faster, my water bottle that Katniss had clipped onto her belt hitting her leg every time she put it forward I focused on that beat willing it to go faster, there was a house in the distance, our new goal. I grabbed Katniss's hand, the blazing desert heat burning my back, the Capitol were getting really good at this realistic stuff. Sweat was dripping down my neck but I ignored it, I had more to worry about the first thing being, getting to that house, once we got there then I could think strategize and then I could worry about all those other things, but right now I just have to get Katniss to safety. She looked at me and smiled.

"The house Peeta! Go to the house!" Obviously she had seen it. It didn't take us long to get to the random house that seemed to come like a savior from the sky, and once we reached the front yard all had gone silent, but we were still running, I did not trust the silence, as it was almost deafening in my opinion, especially this silence, the silence that is known to soon be broken by more bombs. Katniss and I made it to the door and she opened it we ran inside and we checked the place out, Deserted, of course it was why would people live in a house in the middle of the desert? It was only when I learnt that no one lived there that I allowed myself to relax.

"What do we do now Peeta?" I looked over at her over our water bottle as I was drinking it, I set it down on the table I was sitting on, she was obviously not as easy to relax as me, "Now we try to sneak out without there knowing" her eyes widened at every word and soon they were as wide as saucers, of course she was also looking at me like I had sprouted a second head.  
"What?" she brushed his brown hair away from his grey eyes, she walked up to me and looked up to see my face.

"We will either get killed, captured or worse! It's inevitable! It would be better if we just stayed here, it's safer here then it is out there!"

It was my turn to look at her crazy, "They'll find us either way, we will die if we stay, we will die if we don't, I just don't want to die afraid in a house, I want to die fighting.  
"She looked at me sadness in her eyes, and he nodded at me, the silent confirmation we would go, we would try to make it. We went on our way outside; we opened the door as silent as we possibly could keeping quiet. This would have been in vain considering the planes were miles above us and to far above to hear a slight sound. We were running keeping low to the ground, then I noticed something the missing of the beat that I was focusing on, I froze. Katniss stopped next to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"What?" she asked keeping her voice low,  
"I forgot to grab the water bottle, its back in the house," she visibly froze, he knew as well as me that we need that water if we want to survive, "I'll go and get it, stay here stay silent, stay low."

I was running too far away for me to have heard it but when I did hear it, it was too late. I turned around and I saw the fear on her face crippling her features I heard the whistling in the air reminding me off a kettle back at 12, it was traveling to fast and she was to slow to respond, it landed 10 meters away from her and she went flying, for a second she took on the most peaceful face I had ever seen her have, above all her problems, and then that ended at the same time she landed on the ground, landing on her side, I was at her side in a minute, I don't think she could hear a word that I could say but I don't care. I had to talk to her tell her she was ok. Her body was covered in shrapnel I all she was covered in was blood. Tears were running down my face. She looked as though she wanted to ask me a question she smiled. Frustrated that she couldn't say anything trying to say something.

Come on stay with me Katniss stay with me!" tears were pouring down my face and I reached up and wiped them away, "Please be ok, you have to be ok." We both probably know that she wasn't as I could see her start to register the pain; I tried to tell her something anything but it was too late. Her face was wistful despite the pain she was in. her pupils were dilated and she was looking more confused as time went on.  
"I love you Katniss, its always been you ever since that little girl with two braids went to the front of the class and sang for us, you stole my heart with those words and you will take that heart with you on your journey." She mumbled something that I wouldn't have heard normally but I was for some reason I was listening for it.  
"I love you too, I just didn't know it. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier" which caused a new wave of tears down my face, I was hugging her body to my chest, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes her body went limp in my arms.

I woke up with a start. I need help, Katniss was next to me, she is ok.

**An: so what did you guys think huh? I liked it in fact I LOVED it especially writing it for you guys :P so please any criticisms, likes just review with those comments! Any way should I make this a once off or a full on story? Please put what I should do it reviews! Any way hope you loved it!**

**Minimoss9 out.**


End file.
